


Lazy Sunday

by Archive_of_Shadows



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archive_of_Shadows/pseuds/Archive_of_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen stomach surpasses the need for sleep and his boyfriends don't appreciate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

It was a sleepy Sunday morning, the warm sun beginning to filter through the dusty blind folds of the trio's bedroom. Lavi had just returned from a trip yesterday and Kanda had two days off before he'd set off on his next mission. Thank god nobody lived close to their room. They stayed up long into the night, cries of ecstasy and pleasured gasps creating a soundtrack of their activities. Occasionally they would break for make out sessions until someone mustered up enough energy to start the cycle again. Needless to say all three of them fell asleep easily after they were sated, but somehow Allen, despite how sore he felt, found the energy to rise three hours later. 

"Lavi~," Allen sing-song whispers, gentle fingers traipsing over the snoring junior bookman's bareback. It was useless. The object of his attention sleepily shrugs him off and turns his head away from him with a tired grunt. With a sigh, Allen redistributes his efforts to blue haired samurai, gently shaking Yuu. The aggressive grunt that signaled sure death if the silver haired exorcist continued was more than enough for Walker to retract his hand and think about going back to bed. At least it was until his stomach growled. Maybe Lavi was the safer of the two to wake up first. 

Straddling the redhead’s bare back gently, Allen paused for a moment to plan his attack. After a moment of deliberation, he leaned down, pushing choppy locks away and pressing a series of soft kisses to Lavi’s cheek and neck. 

“Lavi~” Allen tried again, whispering into his ear. “Wake up, Lavi~”

“Allen,” Lavi whined sleepily, squeezing his eyes shut as if that would somehow block out Allen’s attempts to rouse him. 

When Allen’s pestering didn’t cease, the older teen, not opening his eyes, pushed himself up on his forearms. Allen, thinking Lavi was actually going to get up, scooted off to give Lavi room to turn over. In a series of events Allen couldn’t explain if he tried, Lavi wrapped a hand around Allen’s waist and pulled him back down onto the bed beneath him, effectively sandwiching Allen between Lavi and the mattress. The junior bookman sighed contentedly, nuzzling his face into Allen’s shoulder before passing out once more. 

Allen sighed softly and, with a little effort, wiggled out his left hand to gently scratch Lavi’s scalp for a few moments. The redhead appeared to enjoy it in his comatose state, if the sleepy hum from the latter was anything to go by. Another aggressive rumble of Allen’s stomach however, made the smaller exorcist brave waking the sleeping Japanese beauty on the other side of the bed.

After a few shakes of his shoulder, Yuu’s eyes snapped open irritably.

“Kanda, I’m hungry,” Allen whined from beneath the redhead who couldn’t be anymore dead to the world.

“Shut up and let me sleep, Moyashi,” Kanda muttered, exhaustion still thick in his voice. 

“Come on, Bakanda. Lavi’s heavy and I’m starving,” Allen pleaded which only served in irritating Kanda more. Pointedly ignoring Allen’s plea, Kanda turned away, pulling the blanket over his head which left Lavi and Allen in just their boxers against the rooms chilly air. 

“Not my problem...and don’t call me that,” was the last thing Kanda said before falling silent once again. With an aggravated sigh, the silver haired exorcist fixed his eyes on the ceiling. Looks like it’d be a while before he could get up. With a resigned sigh, Allen closed his eyes and eventually let sleep retake him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda gay ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
